Resurrection
by PikminMegaMaster
Summary: Harry spends some time in the graveyard of Godric's Hollow on the 10th anniversary of his parents murders by Lord Voldemort. The Lestrange brothers are the 'guests of honour' at his get together party. Might add more to this if the notion strikes me.


Resurrection

Harry Potter stared at the two identical coffins, laying side by side just next to the headstone that had, until a few moments ago, marked the location of their neighbouring graves. He turned and grinned at his companion, a well developed young girl who looked to be around thirteen, but was, surprisingly, only eleven. Alice was, incidentally, the same age as Harry, though he too looked older than he should. They found themselves, as the bells struck twelve and the festival of Samhain began, in a small graveyard in the small Welsh village of Godric's Hollow. The same village where, exactly 10 years ago to the day, Lord Voldemort attacked the Potter's in their small cottage. The two elder Potters, James and Lily, Harry's parents, lost their lives to Lord Voldemort's _Avada Kedavra_ while he, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, survived the touch of the evil curse. Harry reflected on his life as he glanced at the headstone:

_In Memory of:_

_James Charlus Potter_

_27__th__ March 1960 – October 31__st__ 1981_

_and_

_Lily Evans-Potter_

_January 30th 1960 – October 31st 1981_

_who died in defence of their son, Harry, who remains to this day the only person to have survived the killing curse_

_The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed Is Death_

There were currently two other, living, people in the graveyard with Harry and Alice. Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange were currently unconscious and bound tightly with conjured ropes. Necromantic resurrection was not without cost after all. Harry swept his wand upwards and directed it at the lids of the coffins, they slowly creaked open to reveal the perfectly preserved bodies of James and Lily Potter. Harry quickly summoned the two bound Death Eaters and positioned one next to each of the open caskets before silencing them and casting _Enervate_ to wake them up. They immediately began thrashing about and trying to escape the bonds but Harry just frowned slightly and flicked his wand to still them. He placed one hand on each of the Lestrange brothers' foreheads before beginning a soft chant in Latin.

"_A__lbum Est Coloris Ossis et Fraxinus,  
Alacribus Lotus Loqui ad Mortuis Quos,  
Coloris Rubeum Sanguinem et Mortem,  
Nos Fricare Ossa Et Dabis Eis Spiraculum__"*_

The brothers' eyes held identical looks of horror as they felt their souls being forcibly removed from their bodies. The look only lasted for another moment, just as Harry finished the chant their eyes glazed to the blank look of the dead. He removed his hands from the foreheads of the two, now former, Death Eaters and placed them instead on the foreheads of both his parents, he began another chant, this time with Alice's melodious voice joining his own, lower, tones:

"_Damned souls as payment, to recall from the ether,_

_Souls of those sent unjustly to forever remain in-between,_

_Blood calls to Blood, Family cries out to be reunited,_

_Spirits hear our call, Deliver those that have been called upon"_

Magic was now crackling in the air, a ten foot circle around the exhumed graves was now sparking with energy. Small bolts of lightening were arcing from mid-air and singeing the grass, charring the ground where it struck. Suddenly the air was rent with a panicked cry of "LILY!" as James Potter sat bolt-upright in his coffin. Just a moment after his panicked shout, another cry disturbed the peace of the still night air, "NO, NOT HARRY!", as Lily Potter also sat upright, sobbing.

"Lils?" questioned James uncertainly as he looked over at her. Her sobbing quickly stopped as she registered his voice. "James, is that you? What happened? The last thing I remember is Voldem...", she gasped and became frantic, "Harry, Oh my baby" she began to sob again.

"Last time I checked I was not a baby" came Harry's voice, from where he had stepped back after finishing the second chant. James and Lily both spun around at the noise and were rendered mute with shock, there standing only a few feet away from them was a mini-James, except he had Lily's bright emerald-green eyes. They both came to the same realization, "Harry?" they both said in amazement. "Hi, Mum. Hi, Dad" replied Harry with a wide grin on his face.

"B-but h-how, you're supposed to be a baby, W-why are you not?" they both stuttered out at nearly the same time. "Well... You've both been kind of dead for ten years" he admitted with a slightly apologetic look. "I would have brought you back sooner but I wasn't able to obtain a wand until I turned eleven and then I had to wait until Samhain when the barrier between the planes of the living and the spirits was at its weakest, so... well, sorry... for the wait, I mean", he finished talking slightly sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Both his parents were staring at him, his Father with a slight frown on his face, his Mother on the other hand, to his shock, was beaming with pride. She jumped out of the coffin and ran and hugged him.

"Oh, necromancy at eleven, My boy is so smart!" she kept gushing about how smart he was and how he had obviously inherited his mother's brains. James cut her of with a question,

"Harry, isn't necromancy a Dark Art punishable by Life in Azkaban?". Harry and Lily both looked up at him, now that he was standing out of his coffin he was quite a bit taller than Harry, and, at the moment, Lily, who was kneeling on the ground in front of her son. Lily sent him a slight glare for interrupting her, but fell silent anyway.

"No actually, It's classified as a Black Art.", came Harry's reply.

"And how is that different from a Dark Art, exactly",

"Think about Sirius for a moment Dad, what's his family name?".

"Black, but I don't see ho..." a look of dawning realisation crossed his face, "Oh, Of course, Necromancy's a Black Family Magic, isn't it?", Harry grinned as he replied,

"Yup, and as Sirius blood adopted me after I rescued him from Azkaban, I am officially a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and as such have a legal loophole and can use necromancy, though I still keep it a secret, it is, obviously, still very frowned upon by most people. Of course, most of the Blacks can only do very minor necromantic things, probably due to all the inbreeding."

James and Lily were silently contemplating all that Harry had said before they both suddenly latched onto the same topic,

"What do you mean, Sirius was in Azkaban?",

Lily cut him off, "And did you say you rescued him?".

"Sorry, I guess I should explain a few things. Well... basically, because you didn't mention to anyone that you were changing secret keepers, Sirius was accused of betraying you and of murdering Pettigrew and twelve muggles. He was in Azkaban until I was seven.",

"Hang on, all he would have had to do is request Veritaserum at his trial and 'Hey Presto' no Azkaban"

"Well... He kind of didn't get a trial, Aurors arrived at the scene, supposedly heard him mutter that it was all his fault, then stunned him. He woke up in a cell in Azkaban"

Both Lily and James were gaping at him, he began to get slightly uncomfortable until Lily broke the silence, "You said you rescued him, how ,exactly, did you break him out of the inescapable prison?"

"I was laying in my cupboard with a broken arm, and I think a few cracked ribs and..."

"WHAT!?" Harry covered his ears at his Mothers piercing shriek. "What did you say about a cupboard and broken bones?"

"Well... You're sister's petty jealousy turned into absolute loathing after you were killed, I think she blamed the wizarding world in general for your death, she's the source of the cupboard. The abusive drunkard that pinned the blame for anything that went wrong in his life onto me was the source of the injuries. Anyway, I was laying there and I just wished to have somebody love me and suddenly I vanished and reappeared in what I realized was a cell. As you can probably guess it was Sirius's cell in Azkaban. He saw the state I was in and made me rest up. Ironically I got better nutrition in Azkaban than at the Dursley's. Thankfully the dementors had lost interest in him, so I remained undiscovered. After a couple of days, my magic had healed me enough to get out of there. I just grabbed Sirius and wished we were somewhere safe. We reappeared at the gates to a massive castle and was found by Alice and her Father". When he said this he motioned for Alice to stop hiding in the shadows and come forwards. She did so slowly and gave a soft "Hello" to the two adult Potters. James and Lily jumped slightly at the unexpected voice.

"This is Alice"

-Translation-

*Roughly translates to:

"White is the Colour of Bone and Ash,

To Speak to the Dead We Bathe and Fast,

Red is the Colour of Blood and Death,

We Rub the Bones and Give Them Breath"


End file.
